The invention is directed to a domestic-appliance-operating device.
The publication DE 10 2008 041 517 A1 discloses a domestic-appliance-operating device having a touch operating surface on the top side of an electrically insulating operating panel. A conductive coating is applied in a silk screen process to an underside of the operating panel, and forms a sensor plate arranged beneath the touch operating surface and a conducting element, which connects the sensor plate to a touch sensor unit in an electrically conductive manner.